Destiny
by Washu the Goddess
Summary: Just a cute little Zoicite/Ami story i wrote about 2 years ago. its kind of dumb, but its cute. read and review!


Hey guys! Washu the Goddess here! This story was written almost wow, 2 years ago! I just never put it up! But now I am. So excuse the stupidity of it but its really kinda sweet. Ami/Zoicite. Bye!  
  
  
  
Ami walked home from school again. Now that she had went from one high school academy to a special seniority private school. she couldn't walk with her friends anymore, and loneliness was a definite factor that afternoon.She was walking by the town department store and she saw a face in the window. Ami stopped dead in her tracks and stared at him. He caught her looking at him, but was entranced by her. The man had blond hair, shoulder length. His eyes were shockingly green. He was tall and well built. He was wearing a tight black shirt and baggy jeans. His hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. Ami didn't care that she was standing in the middle of a crowded street staring like a stalker at a man inside the store, who was staring intently back at her.  
  
The man saw the girl stop and look at him. He was amazed at her beauty. Her deep aqua colored hair shined in the sunlight. Her white sleeveless tank top and knee length navy cotton skirt fit her physical appearance perfectly. Her warm big blue-green eyes widened when she saw him. *She is the most beautiful girl i have ever seen* the man thought. *I must talk to her*  
  
Ami shook her head and moved closer to the show window so she wouldn't be in peoples way. She felt a connection with this man as his eyes burned deeply into hers. A deep connection, that burned like she knew whom this man was. Then the man began to walk towards the door, not taking his eyes off her. Ami began to walk towards the entrance, where she never lost eye contact with this amazing man. She stood near the sidewalk when he emerged from the store. Ami's breath caught in her throat. *I know I have some sort of connection with this man! But what could is possibly be? *  
  
The man walked quickly out to where this icy beautiful girl was standing, her head tilting up to see him when he stood in front of her. She was merely up to his shoulder, and that was in her heels. He creased his brows as he explored her face. The girl never took her eyes of him, following his eyes.  
  
*Why does he find such an interest in me?* Ami thought. And yet she was excited. She knew something was going to happen. She knew this person was thinking the same thing as her.  
  
"What's your name" he whispered to her. "Ami" she said, as if under a trance. "What is yours?" she asked. "zoicite"  
  
Ami felt a million shivers run down her spine. No, they weren't shivers. They were a million electric bolts. Never had she felt like this in her entire life.  
  
Zoicite knew. She was the one. the soul mate he had waited for his entire life after being lifted from Queen Beryl's spell. He knew she was out there somewhere. and he had found her.  
  
"Your sailor mercury" he said. Ami nodded. "Yes. and your General Zoicite. My soul mate" Ami realized what this meant. *my soul mate. Finally this day had come. He is here. With me, and hes never going to leave.*  
  
Zoicite took her hands in his. "I've found you. My princess. finally i have found you" Ami stared back at him, her grip tightening on his hands. "And i have found you."  
  
Zoicite let go of her hands and wrapped her fully in his arms. He drew her near him, sifting his hand through her thick hair. Ami stood on her tiptoes and slinked her arms up his upper body and around his neck. "you don't know how long I've waited. how long I've searched" he whispered, and before she could say anything, he pressed his lips to her, filling her with massive energy she had never felt before. Ami squeezed her eyes shut and lost herself in his grasp. a couple people whistled.  
  
"Hey get a room!" someone yelled, honking as they drove by. Ami and Zoicite didn't hear a thing. They were too caught up within each other to care about the rest of the world. The world had frozen, only revolving around them. For a moment they were the only people on this earth as far as they were concerned. Ami and Zoicite's future was finally beginning. THE END (for now......)  
  
written a very long time ago! 


End file.
